Devil Within
by duskrider
Summary: When Happosai has had enough he tries to make Ranma his minion for life...to bad he forgot to reread his scroll... Now Ranma has taken Nabiki and Kasumi with him as the others try to hunt him down as his inner devil awakens OOC characters, OOC Dark Ranma, Dark other characters, there will be bashing. Rate T for cursing and violence. RanmaXNabikiX?Harem Poll up please vote!
1. Chapter 1 Awaken

Devil Within, Ranma Fanfic

Chapter 1- Awaken

Disclaimer- I own nothing just the idea and plot of this Fanfic which is worth...nothing as it is a Fanfic.

It was just a normal day at Furinkan High, Ranma had just went out side and had to carry bucks as he had fallen asleep in Ms. Ninomiya's class.

"Damn teachers and their stupid rules." Sighed Ranma Saotome

"Aaahhh Get back here!"

"Get back here pervert!"

"Hahaha what a haul! What a haul."

Ranma turned his head to see a tiny old man who is known as Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai the ancient pervert. Sticking his leg out he trips the old man with a large amount lingerie in a stuffed bag, he tripped the leech and tossed the bag of bras and panties back to the group of women before the old man got beaten up.

After a while the gang left and Happosai was seen battered and bruised.

"R-Ranma this-s time you h-have gone too far! Prepare yourself for punishment!" Happosai said as he hoped out a window away from the school.

"Hhmmm wonder what that was all 'bout?" said Ranma wondering what the leech would pull this time.

*****************************(Happosai's room)*****************************

The old master of Anything Goes was looking through his old stuff in his room.

"Where is it? Where is it?" said Happosai to himself, "Holy Chains, no... blood of dragon, no... oh where is it, oh here it is!" Happosai said to himself as he read a old scroll labeled 'The Heart and Soul Barrier Point,' "With this Ranma will become my slave and think of all the beauties we can collect! Hohohoho!" What he missed was that there was a word faded out from between 'The', 'Heart'. It was 'True', along with on between 'Barrier' and 'Point' called 'Removal'.

*********(Later after school in the back yard of the Tendo Household)*********

Ranma was training with the Tendo's watching...while the older sisters were the head of house was playing a game of 'Go' with his training buddy. Oh and Akane was fuming over something again.

When all of a sudden Happosai appeared out of nowhere trying to attack Ranma which he dodged.

"Hey you old leech what's the big idea!" Shouted a annoyed Ranma as his day had not been going well, after Happosai left Kuno came to defeat the evil wizard Saotome or at least that was what Ranma heard him say before batting him out the window. He got drained by Hinako for 'disturbing the peace'. His three fiancés where fighting over him again and he got a trip from Air Akane for being a 'pervert" when Shampoo glopped him, sure the hug would have been nice without being hit by a pissed Tendo sister's mallet. All and all it has been a normal crappy day which would more than likely happen tomorrow as well.

"I said I would get my revenge boy and now is the time." the ancient pervert, he pulled out a homemade fire cracker throwing it at Ranma shouting, "Happo-Flare!"

"Ha that all you got leech." said Ranma bating way the fire creeker only to feel himself get hit in the middle of his spinal column and back of the neck where spine meets head. Than he felt something that he never did before...freedom.

"Haha now with the Heart and Soul Barrier Point in place Ranma will be my minion. Picture it boy all the panties! Now Ranma you are now and forever my slave!"

"No master! At least make it so he can marry Akane!" said Soun weeping

"My poor son forced into such as hell!" said Genma

"Oh my." Kasumi said

*****(Play New Divide by Linkin Park (which I do not own (sorry I had to edit out the lyrics or I might get caned)******

Than a burst of aura exploded from around Ranma. It's colors were muddied red, clear red, and bright pink with a underlying gold.

"No way! This is impossible!" said Happosai in shock as Ranma's aura started to disappear.

Where Ranma stood now was a taller man, his eyes turned red with black where white one was. His smirk showing them a pair of fanged teeth.

"...Looks like your slave plan failed Happosai," he flexed his arm, "I've never felt such freedom before but for being a pain in the ass then there is only one way to pay you back..."

A chain of black Ki emerged from Ranma's shadow wrapping around Happosai's neck lifting him inches away as his eyes sparkled in hate. "Instead of killing you I'll let you live...for now anyway."

His smirk turning into a insane grin as the chains started to chock the air out of Happosai until he was knocked out and dropped to the ground uncaring walking towards the stunted people taking as step away from the clearly off balanced Martial Artist.

"Ranma! Look what you've done boy I demand that yo-" Genma was hit by new black chains raising from Ranma's shadow.

"Ranma how dare you hurt your own fath-" Chains appearing from Soun Tendo's own shadow wrapped around his neck as he was forced to look into the glaring eyes of the twisted warrior

"You do not have the right to complain about what I do. And you have no right to say that word for you are not one. I mean look what has become of your family while you greave over the lose of your wife, your youngest has become a mascot for anger management programs of what not to become. Your oldest is lost in a illusion of happiness losing her self in the process and your middle one is doing a fathers job of providing for the family, even selling her humanity...You are not a father but a weak willed child."

To wash this memory clean"Ranma no ba-aghu!" Akane who was trying to be a hero with a mallet was smacked away into dreamland as Ranma released there father as they were both out cold."

Ranma turned to look at the two oldest children as they backed away only for Ranma to disappear and reappear behind them hitting the pressure point at the back of there necks knocking them out.

Grabbing them before they hit the ground he smiles putting them over his shoulders as his chains carve into the ground a message.

"Hahahaha!" Ranma disappeared with the two older tendo sisters into a portal of darkness.

In side the realm of darkness, shadows moved, looking like animals of all kinds, on there own as Ranma layed down the sisters face down on a bed made of shadows

Pressing the two points on the sisters backs that Happosai did to his own the sister's hearts and minds where opened as two auras appeared around them.

Nabiki's aura was orange-yellow, bright pink, with a under coating of silver.

Kasumi's aura was soft blue, bright pink, and a under coating of clear red.

The two sisters woke up showing new eyes, nabiki's eyes turned bright pink with the whites turning silver, while kasumi's eyes turned soft blue with the whites turning clear red.

"Oh my this feels like...like..." Kasumi said as a dark smile made way on her face.

"Freedom..." Nabiki said with a dark smirk on her face.

"Yes it is time for freedom isn't it my queen of ice..." said Ranma as he kissed Nabiki on the lips and the kiss was returned passionately. Both smiling softly as they separated from one another.

"Indeed my king of shadows..."

Chapter End

Author Notes:

I'm sorry but I had to edit out the lyrics as one of my reviewers said it get canned if I didn't remove them and I like this story and do not wish to see it gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Rabiki

DR: Hello everyone this is duskrider here. Thanks for all the reviews and fallows it gave me inspiration to continue

I just wanted to clear some stuff up before it became a problem (you can skip to the next line break for the story start.)

The poll is about who I'm going to make Ranma use the pressure point on but there is no guarantee that romance is going to bloom between any of the people that win and Ranma as I don't do yaoi, no offence to yaoi fans/ readers but I just can't write it.

Also a review brought to my attention that I'm a hater apparently because of character bashing. Here is what I've gotta say about that. I say there will be bashing because Ranma is just plan feed up with looking for the good in some people and is seeing some things for what they are for once. (Example: Genma he is going to stop sugar coating his moronic actions I mean multiple engagements and going to a different country with the inability to speak, read, or write the langue is dumbass at best, suicidal at worst).

And by haters I'm talking about people who go out of there way just to say they hate something without any background what so ever (I have read the manga and watched the anime I know what I'm talking about). As for who will be bashed I think all the characters at one time or another as there will be conflict with one another. This is not one of those stories where unicorns eat rainbows and pop gold, there will be characters being bashed by other characters other wise there will be no conflict and I will lose most of my story without conflict. Also if you don't like me or this story I ain't over there duck taping your eyes open making you read this go find something else to do.

Also for the poll I know there are characters from both the manga and anime on there because it gives more of a variety to the options.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 as this is a fan**fiction!**

Chapter 2- Rabiki (Ranma X Nabiki)/ Waking up

Ranma Saotome looked up from his sleep to see the sleeping form of Nabiki. He smiled down at his love and started to think back to when it all started.

******(Flashback)********************************* ********************

"Ok I've had enough! This shit has gotta stop!" said a ferrous Ranma finding out that some pictures of his female form were being sold around the park now instead of just at school.

He walked into the Tendo household as his father wanted him to stay here to "get along with your loving fiancé," but all Ranma heard was, "I want a excuse to come here all the time and keep an eye on my future so I can sit on my ass for the rest of my life while you work yours off." Sigh it was thoughts like these that made him wish his mother made him commit seppuku, but Ranma Saotome never gives up.

Walking up stairs avoiding Akane who was coming out of the kitchen with a frown. "Thank you Kasumi." Was all Ranma could whisper in relief as there is only so many places left to try and hide the nuclear waste his fiancé created, can't say cooking as no has any idea how the tomboy screws up so much.

Walking up to Nabiki's door he was about to knock on the door but paused at the sound of crying. Ranma slowly opened the door and pecked in to see Nabiki the ice queen of Furinkan High laying on her bed in tears not noticing that her door had been opened. Unsure what to do Ranma did the only thing her could do he walked over to the bed to try to snap Nabiki out of this funk as it felt like a stab to his stomach to see his ice queen like this...'wait his ice queen', paused Ranma in thoughts before shrugging it off as oddity of the situation slowly closing the door and walking over to Nabiki.

Looking around he can see the room is a mess and the smell of shake hanging in the room coming from the bottle in Nab's hand.

Unsure what to do Ranma gently pats Nabiki on the back to get her attention but is thrown off guard as the girl launched herself into Ranma's arms. Startled it took all Ranma's will to not run to the hills and he whispered gentle words into Nabiki's ear like a mother would to a child or at least that's what Ranma would imagine it to be like. As she fell asleep Ranma noticed something that he couldn't break the hold she had on him. Well that's not true he could break mountains if he ever tried but it was like something was stopping him from he didn't know why but it felt nice, defiantly a great moment 2nd only to his mother accepting him curse and all.

Laying down in bed feeling tired and throwing on a blanket on to them with his free hand.

**********************(End Flashback)**************************************** *********************

After they woke up the next day and sorted everything out Ranma learned the burden that Nabiki has and his small level of respect that he might have had for Soun Tendo went down the drain. Agreeing to pose for a few pictures here and there to help pay for his stay at the Tendo's as well as working at the Cat Café, and Ucchan's under the gest of being forced to pay back Nabiki taking some of the pressure off of her, as well as just talking with each other helped slowly build a strong secret friendship with the only one knowing being Kasumi, and eventually leading to a hidden love on both sides but with there new found freedom they are finally able to do what they wanted to do.

Smiling Ranma kissed Nabiki's lips to wake her up before heading out with Nabiki and Kasumi (who was sleeping on a different bed Ranma made), to figure out what they can do in this world of shadows. As well as who else to bring into the fold.

*****************(The Tendo Backyard)***************************************** *******************

"Cough what happened?" questioned Happosai as he and the others at the Tendo Backyard slowly awoke dazed and confused as Happosai looked at the ground in front of him before gasping in shock, "OH MY!"

****************(World of Shadows)****************************************** *****************

Kasumi glared at the air in front of her, "I feel a disturbance in the force." As her sister, and future brother in-law (maybe more) sweatdroped. It is a little known fact the eldest Tendo sister is a fan of some western syfy movies.

****************************(The Tendo Backyard)***************************************** *****

Suddenly Happosai felt a shiver and feared for his life but brushed it off as this is a common occurrence.

"Master what is it!" said Genma

"Where are Nabiki and Kasumi" asked Soun Tendo worried

"Where did that pervert go!" shouted a pissed Akane as she remembered what happened

"You numb skulls read the note Ranma left for us!" said the ancient pervert

'Hello, if you are reading this than you have finally woken up. As you should have noticed Nabiki and Kasumi are gone they are with me. Don't worry I won't kill them. As for where we are have fun guessing. But don't worry soon we will meet again for the game has just began. Tic Tack Goes the Clock as they say.' ~Ranma

P.S. Don't die k

"Oh this is terrible! My poor little baby girls held some where in a dark cold cage!" Shouted the hysterical crying man.

"Tendo *Slap* get *Slap* ahold *Slap* of *SLAP* yourself *SLAP* *SLAP!*" said the crying man's master slapping him each time he said a word.

"Ow~" mourned Soun on the ground

"Master just what did you do to the boy!" Said Genma

"Don't know let me check..." He pulls out the scroll which he kept in his pocket only to find a picture of a chibi-Ranma flipping him off. "THAT LITTLE!"

****************************(In Shadow World)******************************************** ****

"Hey Ranma what's that scroll" asked his girlfriend

"Oh this is the pressure point the old leech used on me figured I may as well keep this close so I used one of Pop's teachings, but I think I know how he messed this up now..."

"How so?"

"The instructions in Japanese faded out too much to read but the Chinese is still here. Guess we need someone from China to read it for us...hmm"

***********************(End Chapter)****************************************** ******************

Poll is still going to be up for a while but I felt like putting this chapter up

Poll so far:

1- Kodachi Kuno ~ 6 votes23%

2- Hinako Ninomiya ~ 5 votes 19%

3- Ukyo Kuonji ~ 4 15%

4- Shampoo ~ 3 11%

5- Herb~ 2 7%

5- Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung 2 7%

6- Mousse 1 3%

6- Pantyhose Taro 1 3%

6- Sasuke Sarugakure 1 3%

6- Temari Kaminarimon 1 3%

7- Tatewaki Kuno 0

7- Saffron 0

7- Lime 0

7- Mint 0

7- Shinnosuke 0

Please vote if you have not already the poll is on my profile.


	3. Not a Chapter

Ranma Devil Within- Story Break 1

DR: What's up people? When I started writing this the poll has ended and here are the results...

1. Shampoo- 16

2. Hinako Ninomiya- 14

3. Ukyo Kuonji- 13

4. Herb- 11

4. Kodachi Kuno- 11

5. Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung (not sure if I will use them as I already have five)- 9

6. Temari Kaminarimon (Might use her as she was in the first episode of the anime I watched ever! and to me she can have such a good character for this.)- 4

7. Mousse- 3

8. Pantyhose Taro- 2

8. Saffron- 2

8. Sasuke Sarugakure- 2

I will be using OC's too for more character's for Team Ranma, or Team Other (don't have a name yet so if you got an idea send it in with a review or on a PM.)

If you wish to submit a OC please use the fallowing form

Real Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Side they are on:

Relation to other characters (optional):

Hair Color/ Style:

Eye Color (include a before and after for Team Ranma):

Fighting Style used (boxer, knife user, katana, or odd themed (ex. martial arts tea ceremony):

Height (please include units):

Body Type (tall and tin, bulky and small):

Unique Mark(s) (ex; scars, body shape):

Personality (please do a before and after if on Ranma's side):

History (how or why they are the way they are in this mess):

Habits/ Obsessions:

Anything else you would like to mention:

(Example)**************************** (May use him in the story)**************************************

Real Name: Ryo Colonels

Nickname: Agent Colonels, The Trapper, and Gangbuster

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Side they are on: Japan Government later Ranma

Relation to other characters: Son of a General

Hair Color/ Style: Short blond hair military cut

Eye Color (include a before and after for Team Ranma): Navy Blue later Purple with the whites turned Gold

Fighting Style used (boxer, knife user, katana, or odd themed (ex. martial arts tea ceremony): Military Grade Rife, Automatic Pistol, Combat Knife, and Steel Cable used in Anything Goes Trapper Style, combined with a version of the Hidden Weapons Technique. Has some Boxing training.

Height (please include units): 6ft 7inchs (huge)

Body Type (tall and tin, bulky and small): Tall, and built

Unique Mark(s): Scar running down his right check

Personality (please do a before and after if on Ranma's side): Cold calculating always fallows a order holds a hate for gangs because they killed his birth mother. Holds a hate for his father for getting remarried and his step mother. A.R. (after Ranma) Is more ruthless and colder to other people not bond to a code other than fallowing his salvation Ranma seeing his plan is for the greater good (will not tell what the plan is until later)

History (how or why they are the way they are in this mess): Military background father in American who got stationed in Japan and fell in love with his mother a Japanese woman. She died when he was 10 and his father remarried at 11. Dislikes his father for doing so feeling like he was not spending enough time morning the loss of his wife. At 12 was dropped off at the police academy, trained under a formal boxer during free time until his death when the boy turned 14 on his graduation. Uses his mother's family style which is rope or wire but instead uses Steel Cable to trap his opponents, also learned a modified version of the Hidden Weapons Technique because his mother's grandmother was a formal amazon kicked out of the tribe for being born on a cursed day becoming a the scapegoat for the people to blame there problems on (such as drought, earthquakes, and tsunami.).

Habits/ Obsessions: Uses Ki to bend wire or string into shapes and patterns when bored to practice his skills. Will go out of his way to destroy a gang if he even hears so much as a peep about them.

Anything else you would like to mention: He got the attention of Ranma because he has broken up 21 gangs in the last year solo.


	4. Chapter 3 First Story Arc

DR: Sorry it's been a while but I just wanted to wait to gain some more people taking the poll before I go anywhere with this story and to tie up my plan together.

Also I have a new poll for a different Fanfic "Shattered Universe" I'm working on and the first choice (out of 40+ with 25 chances to vote) will be the world the next chapter takes place in I will not give you any thing as far as results go until that story is finished or the choice that get's 10 appears. If it is more than one world than I'll go with all the worlds in alphabetical order or even just a mini-arc chapter if there is like 5 or more which will just be Ranma living in that world at a certain point before the gang appears.

Also I plan on doing a Digimon Arc soon but as for what season you get to choice which everyone has the highest votes will be the season I will use if it is a tie than I will cross the dimensions (it's not like the cannon hasn't done that before with Ryo being from Adventure universe and going to the Tamer would in a game series). I will not do X-Cross season because it is kind of too over the top for me to fit into a reasonable sized arcs. (A mean the last part of that is a cross over with all over seasons kind of cool but confusing especially when they de-age Tai and kept Davis the same age for one thing.)

Couples: Will be announced as they are shown over the course of the story. For now there is only Rabiki= Ranma X Nabiki.

Later on will be Ranma X Nabiki X ? X? X? (just a random number but no more than 6 in total this includes Ranma in the pairing.) No RanmaXHerb because it would ruin one of my plans.

Warning: Eventually characters might die also for cursing and other things latter on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 as this is a fan**fiction!**

**Chapter 3: - The Game has Began**

**Story Arc: Team Soul**

"The instructions in Japanese faded out too much to read but the Chinese is still here. Guess we need someone from China to read it for us...hmm"

"Who are we going to get to read Chinese?" Asked Nabiki as she was learning English as a secondary langue as most business deals now a day had used English as in major langue she just started Chinese recently but only knew a enough to read a few common phrases not enough to get a accurate translation.

"...I believe we may need some more members to our little team as they have an advantage in numbers the only reason I won so easily last time was with a surprise attack to be honest with you if Happosai was up for too long things would have been more difficult epically since I only have instincts that lead to my chains and teleportation. From what I can tell they may have some Ki in them but it is a off balanced attack now and I need to get used to this new body." It was true he now had a greater height to deal with meaning a new center of balance and his KI attacks where shot to hell as his control was not good enough for his greater amount of this new type of KI. How ever if that was true than...Ranma smirked as he looked over at his girlfriend and friend. "...hmmm it seem that I'm not the only one affected by this transformation physically."

"How so?" asked Kasumi

"It makes sense you would not notice as you are not marital artists but your KI has increased sharply...well it may not even be KI but something very similar. My own new KI seems to be linked to Darkness as you can see..." He holds out a hand creating a black swirling orb of pure KI barely a drop worth from his reserves from before his upgrade. "My old techniques have been changed and not just in appearance." He tries to launch it like before at the 'ground' nearby 5 yards away and it lands on the ground at their feet becoming a cat like creature 1 foot tall that looks to be made of ink. "This has never happened with any of my techniques before also I believe that the pressure point has effected more than our bodies as my fear of feline has been removed but still appears to be apart of my KI somehow." How can I activate the Neko-Ken without my fear of cats...damn it I need to train and test this point more if I want to understand what the hell is going on.

"Meow..." The cat purrs as he maybe she no I don't think shadows have a gender rubs up against Kasumi's leg as she giggles and picks it up.

"My what a cute kitty you are." smiles Kasumi

"Hmmm this could use some testing..." Ranma pauses as a genus plan comes to mind as he smirks. "I have an idea but we need to know what you girls can do now before I can execute it also I need to do some testing."

************(Real World four hours latter, Furinkan High)********************************

"That jerk! I can't believe that he would do that!" Akane Tendo ranted out loud as she walked the streets to school, now what you may think of this as a normal everyday thing around here but Akane usually was not pissed first thing in the morning...well not often. Anyway she was POed by the fact her fiancé not only went out of control and beat not only her father but her as well as kidnapping her sisters, Unbelievable! (She would mention the panda and ancient perv too but personally she was more conserved with her own family.)

Now Happosai was looking everywhere to see if he had a scroll on anything like this as the fathers cried about the schools never being united and what a honorless son Ranma is for not bucking up and getting married to Akane.

Can this day get any worse!

*************(Up on the roof of Furinkan High)******************************

"Ahhh look at little Akane so sad? Makes you want to strangle her doesn't it?" asked a figure cloaked in a red cloak with only red eyes pecking out.

"It would be most illogical to let such potential to go to waste." said a monotone figure in blue looking at Ukyo walking into the school.

"Awww why do we have to wait so many people down there and so much disaster to cause." complained a figure in yellow

"Silence brothers our mission is not to lay waste to this place of idiocy." stated the leader of the group of four a figure cloaked in white

"Yes, Bai-sama." stated all the brothers.

"Hong, I want you to go create a distraction." said Bai to his red cloaked brother.

"Oh goodie I can't wait it's going to be so much fun! Tehe!" As the red brother jumped down from the roof to the crowd below.

"Huang stay up here assist Hong, if only is necessary." the white cloak said to the yellow.

"Aww~ that sounds so lame...sigh someone has to help that dumbass out."

"And lastly Lan I want you to gather anyone here other than Akane and Kuno for Leader-sama."

"It will be an honor, Bai-sama." the blue cloak turned invisible to the naked eye to gather his target.

"Eh, Bai-sama what are you going to do?"

"Simple in the chaos I will grab the mission objective." The white cloak said as he walked down the stairs calmly. 'I wonder how Hei is doing? Hope that this will not be too troublesome I do not wish to bring news to Leader-sama that is most... unpleasant.'

*****************(Kuno Household)***********************

A figure in black grinned as he walked calmly past the ninja the household had as he was pined to the wall by his own weapons knocked out. As he readjusted the black sack over his shoulder he picked up a steel katana from the wall and grinned as he said, "I'll be taking this. Damn this was easy. These people suck. I hope Leader-sama has something more challenging than this mean really ribbons? And what the hell was with the flying monkeys...oh well." He holds up a different sack from his pocket. "I hope this weed is the good shit not that cheap stuff."

As he walked out of the household he snapped his fingers once creating a portal and as he when through the yard exploded as he snapped a seconded time leaving a message like Leader-sama asked.

It said, "The game has began ~Team Soul."

*******(Chapter End)******************************************

Yes I have shown that things will be different with the addition of Team Soul. I think we all now who the leader is and what's in the sack (not the one with weed the one over his shoulder).

Bai se = White in Mandarin

Lan se = Blue in Mandarin

Huang se = Yellow in Mandarin

Hong se = Red in Mandarin

Hei se = Black in Mandarin


	5. Chapter 4

DR: Now we will get into the battle and hopeful figure out who or what Team Soul is?

Couples: Will be announced as they are shown over the course of the story. For now there is only Rabiki= Ranma X Nabiki.

Later on will be Ranma X Nabiki X ? X? X? (just a random number but no more than 6 in total this includes Ranma in the pairing.) No RanmaXHerb because it would ruin one of my plans.

Warning: Eventually characters might die also for cursing and other things latter on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 as this is a fan**fiction!**

**Chapter 4 - Recruitment Drive**

**Story Arc: Team Soul**

The figure cloaked in black snapped its fingers as a portal opened, and than a second time creating a explosion in the yard as he grinned walking through he portal.

"The game has begun..."

************************(Furinkan High)********************************************* ******************************************

"Hehehe!" A large shock wave hit the front of Furinkan High as a figure in a red cloak laughed in a hole he made. "Now which of you can fight?" Asked the 'man' in red.

"You're talking to the best fighter in town!" said Akane Tendo

"If this is the best you got this is not going to be any fun." stated the man in red, sure he wants to pant the ground red with blood but even he has a rep to up hold and he can't do that by fighting weaklings.

"You fiend dear insult the fair Akane! Have at thee!" said Kuno as he launched a air wave at his foe who leaped over the attack.

"Well this might be fun after all." he commented seeing the destruction the pressurized slash brought cutting through concrete.

"Kuno stay out of this." said Akane tired of people stealing her fights

"No Kuno-chan stay so I may paint the world red! Tehe~" as the duo looked disturbed by the man not by what he said but his giggle sounded like a killer from a slasher movie

"I cannot leave thin maiden alone with such vile of beasts." said Kuno disturbed by the man's presence that radiated insanity something he is used to but not to such a level.

"Fine just don't get in my way."

"Oh goodie~! More blood to paint the world~! I LOVE THIS JOB!" said the red cloaked man as he pulled out a M3 Trench Knife from his slave holding it in his right hand. "Oh and the name is Hong Se now please die." He said running towards the duo.

***************(Furinkan High different location)***************************************** ***************************************

"I gotta help them!" said Ukyo from inside grabbing her battle spatula

"But who ever will help you?" Ukyo turned around to see blue cloaked figure holding a Nagamki (think of a Japanese sword with really long handle) casually leaning on a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ukyo

"Oh they call me Lan Se. Now before we fight I have a offer for you little lady."

**************(Furinkan High, Hallways)***************************************** ******************************************

A being in a white cloak walked the halls as he looked for his mission objective. "Lets see where could you be."

"Hold it right there!" the being turned towards the noise to see a little girl in over sized cloths

"Excuse me little girl but what is you're name?"

"Hinako Ninomiya, now what are you doing here young man." asked the chibi sized teacher

"Oh just completing my mission objective given to me by Leader-sama." taking a step towards the teacher

"And that would be." she reached for a 10 yen piece

"You." the being suddenly vanished from sight surprising the teacher as she was grabbed by her neck dropping her coin. The beings eyes glowed white from under his hood and suddenly a white creature rose from the ground and wrapped around the teacher like a straight jacket. "And what Leader-sama want's Leader-sama gets." As a white chain appeared from his sleeve and wrapped around the teacher's month and lower face to keep her from screaming as the 'man' placed her on his shoulder and casually walked back to the meeting point as the child teacher tried to break free from the bonds.

***********(Furinkan High front yard)**********************************

Kendo stick and Tech knife collided as Kuno was pushed back by the red cloaked Hong.

Hong ducked under a punch from Akane and grabbed her arm saying, "Now that was weak." He throws Akane over his head at Kuno.

"Come make me feel alive!" shouted Hong as his knife lite on fire and he ran at them only to do a backflip sensing danger and avoiding a explosion.

"What the heck was that?" asked Akane untangling her self from Kuno

"Hey you don't mess with de big chief's student k." said a man with a pam tree hair cut and Hawaii shirt. "Now what you doing here bro?" asked Principle Kuno

"Oh you know same old same old." said Hong Se as he charged the Principle only to be cut off by a kendo strike to his left side

"You fiend shall not get away with attacking us. So says I Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High."

"Oh did you say Kuno? Funny you would mention that. Are you related to a Kodachi Kuno?" said Hong smirking

"Why are you talking about my sister, fiend?" asked Tatewaki having a feeling that he was going to not like the answer.

"What have you done to my daughter!" shouted the Head of Kuno house throwing a pineapple boom at him.

Hong slashed the air in front of him with his knife and a slash of fire hit the boom making it explode prematurely.

"Oh I did nothing, but my teammate might have. Don't worry she lives, however I will lead you to her if you can defeat me if not she is lost." stated the insane red cloaked figure smiling as he ducked a slash form Kuno's Kendo stick.

"Release my sister fiend!" shouted Kuno striking at the red cloaked figure.

********************(Inside Furinkan)*************************************

"What kind of deal are you talking about?" asked Ukyo

"Oh that's simple do you want to see Ranma again?" asked Lan Se

"What have you done to Ranma! You jackass!" said Ukyo bashing her spatula.

"Me? Oh no why would I harm my Leader-sama." stated Lan

"Wait Leader?" she asks looking out side to see the red one ducking one of Kuno's swings. "You mean Ranma is in charge of what happened her?" she asked

"Not all of it. I must admit the planning was done by Nabiki. But than again every army needs a strategist."

"...Who do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Ukyo

"Nothing. But than again you're on the list of done attack unless attacked first." stated Lan, "He does wish for you to join."

"If he wants me to join him than he can meet me himself. Face to face." said Ukyo who has seen Akane kidnapped enough to know that not everyone in the world is trust worthy.

"Very well, do you want me to tell him a time and place to meet at?" asked Lan

"Ucchan's, 10pm." said Ukyo

"As you wish mistress." said Lan in his monotone before he vanished from sight. He than appeared behind on of Nabiki's informants in the school and knocked her out with a pressure point not wishing to come back empty handed.

***************(School Roof)********************************************* *****

The being cloaked in yellow called Hung Se was bored. "Damnit! Why can't I just cause a little misfortune?"

"Simple because I ordered you to stay here." the yellow cloak turned around and saw a white cloak carrying a little girl in bindings.

"Umm Bai-sama? Why are you carrying a little girl?"

"This is no little girl. This is a teacher also she looks younger than she really is."

"Wow never pictured Leader-sama as a lolly." said Hung Se

"She's older than Leader-sama." stated Bai

"Eh!? What the fuck! This is a fake lolly!" asked Hung Se

"Indeed brother." stated a voice as the blue cloak Lan Se appeared in front of them carrying a teen girl over his shoulder.

"Eh who's that?" asked Hung

"Sakura, one of Mistress Nabiki's informants in this school. I also set up a meeting between Ukyo and Leader-sama."

"Very good Lan."

"Thank you Bai-sama."

Than Bai snapped his fingers and a small team of around 4 white creatures appeared. "Whites, restrain the fighters down there and have Hong Se comeback here are mission is completed."

***************(The front yard)********************************************* **

All the fighters had some form of injury to them. Akane was taken out of the fight by her broken leg. The Principle had burn marks on his arms and legs but only first degree burns luckily. Tatewaki had a large cut going from his hip to collar bone that was not bleeding thanks to being burned by the hot knife preventing bleeding while Hong only had a bruise from where Kuno hit him.

Than these white creatures covered every fighter but Hong while one floated up to Hong. "Mission Complete." stated the creature.

"Fine holding back was a pain in the ass any way. These fighters suck if I was haft serous than they'd be blood stains on the ground." Hong spat in their direction, "Weak."

Hong jumped into the air and landed on the roof once there the team opened a portal as Hung held out his hand to the backyard and yellow energy raised from it creating a small earthquake.

"Hurry it up Hung, I don't wish to keep Leader-sama waiting."

"Yes Bai-sama just leaving a message."

As they step through the portal it closed and the energy stopped leaving a carving message in the ground.

'Team Soul, was here bitches!'

**************************(Author Note)*********************************

Yes Ranma is there leader. I'm pretty sure you can guess what Team Soul is. Is there more members of Team Soul on the way? What will become of the kidnapped? Will anything be able to stop Team Soul or will all fall?


End file.
